Power
by Ownageproject
Summary: People are after Devlin and he better make some friends really quick or he'll be dead, or will he. After an incident in his street the school is all over him. He may be a student, but he has a bounty on him, but he has a gift. He can unlock inner powers from of the feel of music. Did I mention he makes music?
1. Chapter 1

Let me start off by saying I LOVE this anime only 5 episodes in and it's Amazing.

Devlin: Is a Dubstep creator in this story I will be using the names of real dubstep songs. I DO NOT OWN ANY of these songs, all credit to the acual artists. and if you don't know what artist made one of the songs I named. EX: Lucid. ask who the artist is that made that song. The Lucid that I am reffering to is made by Aylius.

when this {} shows it is the lyrics

Chapter 1:

Devlin's POV: I had some people in uniform come to kick me out of my home they say I haven't been paying rent so they have come to kick me out. I would have been fine with It if the would let me take my computer. but they said that the "Noise" that has been coming from my house is a public disturbance. I know that was a lie I've never had someone and complain to me about, I've had people compliment me on my music. These people are so bias they're not open to new ideas the only music that is acceptable is classical, but I think variety in music is a God given right. There was alot of yelling and people started to come out of their houses. I had my head phones blaring at about 80% and I could tell they were getting annoyed. There were 7 of them two of them had two star uniforms.

"Turn that noise off!" One of the one stars said as he threw me to the ground and took my mp3 player.

"No!" I cried out

(My music is all I have, I can't lose that) I thought

They all started to laugh.

"What is the name of the Noise this time"

"I C... I call it Cinema"

"What a joke" one of them said

"Since you've been entertaining, we'll allow you to take your items before you go" One of the two stars said.

They gave my mp3 player back, but I felt angered No enraged then the I heard the drop start to come then my vision started to turn green.

{D-D-D-Drop the bass}

I grabbed one of them by the back of the collar and threw them back, and he flew back.  
before any of them could do any thing I had two more one stars and I had punched a hole through both of their chests. Green energy was swirling around both of my hands and forearms and my eyes were glowing green as well. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

Now there were four of them a one star and a two star on my left same on my right. They tried a special power I don't know what it was, but then I heard it.

{Cinema}

I looked straight flung one arm left one arm right then the green energy started to explode the street under them. I had Never felt such power. The force of the blast had killed them. The music started to calm again. The green energy receded and my vision became normal. I reached for my mp3 player and snapped to the pause button.

"What the fuck!?" I said breathless.

I saw people staring at me I saw one girl she was wearing a black uniform with what looked to be a yellow eye and a black skirt with straps on her torso, She had black and red hair and silver blue eyes. Your eyes met and I ran off, it seemed logical I don't know who will be coming after me, how dangerous she is or who she is.


	2. Chapter 2

I was starting to experience some sort of side effect and I haven't eaten in two days, I ran beind a dumpster and started to throw up. Then I started to hear sirens, then a woman anouncer came on the town speakers.

"I need all one star students to find and kill Devlin Tomland that is an order"

(Ah fuck) I thought

"Uhh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" I started to panic I looked everywhere for a place to hide.

In my panic I fell on the ground and my mp3 player started to play The Stampede. I 0felt the same strange power I did before but now my vision was turning blue.

"He's over there!" I heard someone call out

Then out of no where 30 students male and female started closing on my position

(Shit I don't know what is going to happen)

I was surprised the song had a different effect.

{Ruuuun fast or you'll get kicked apart}

One of them grabbed me, I sent my elbow flying back and made his nose bleed. I took off and leaped over obsticles and through windows with such skill and fluency I was amazed. But sadly the song ended as quickly as it started and the skill was gone and I fell over and smashed my mp3 player in the procces. The students caught up to me they made a circle around me and took turns beating me.

"Fuck you" I said to one of them

I was punched with such force I passed out but before I did, I saw someone jump in the middle of the circle all I saw were white sneakers and some kind of red blade then I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a bed and had bandages on my head and arms. I was also experiencing another side effect. I COULD BARELY MOVE MY ARMS OR LEGS. So with that happening I coulden't get out of the bed I was placed in.

A voice came out of nowhere "I see you're awake" it was a girl's voice she came around the corner it was the same girl I saw in the street.

The side effect was wearing off and I was able to move my arms.

"Who are you and what do you want from me!?"

"Don't snap at me!" She almost shouted

"Is that really any way to treat the one who took care of your wounds and saved you" She had added as she started to calm down.

I looked at my arms.

"S-sorry"

"I guess I'm a little on edge because I almost died, but thank you"

"Listen I know people want you dead but I think you could be useful if we found a way for you

She walked out of the room.

"I'll check on you later"

"Wait" I stopped her

"Yes what is it" She replied to me

"Could you tell me your name?"

"Yes of course... I'm Ryuko Matoi"

"Well you should probably get some rest"

Then she

(Guess I should get some sleep)

I closed my eyes and started to try and get some sleep.

It's Call Of Duty time Mother F**kers


	3. Chapter 3

I had trouble opening my eyes when I woke up. I saw a faint figure I knew it couldn't be Ryuko because the figure was smaller. When I got a more clear picture I saw that it was a girl in a school uniform. She had light brown hair, hazel eyes and pale skin.

(OH FUCK) I thought

I shot up in a sitting position. Pain shot up my entire arm, I saw that blood started to leak out of the bandages and onto the back of my hand.

"Oh no you're bleeding" She said with concern

Her voice was cute, and the fact that she showed concern was enough evidence for me to believe she ment me no harm.

"Come I'll fix you"

She patted the edge of the bed where she wanted me to sit. She undid my bandages and Ryuko walked into the room.

"I see that you've already met Mako"

I turned to the girl at my side and she smiled, then she pulled out a syringe. Ryuko had a sickened expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked with confusion

"I H-Hate needles I can't watch when I'm getting one or when anyone else gets one, just tell me when your done"

"Wait what is in there?" I asked Mako

"Something to stop the bleeding" She replied

I took the needle out of her hand and held it as if I were to stab with it.

"Ok Ryuko I'm done"

She turned around and as soon as she saw me I forced the needle of the syringe into my left wrist and pushed on the back of the plunger. She gagged into her hands and ran out of the room. Mako sat there amazed as I laughed.

"How did you do that?"

"Well that's what happens when the writer of the story is addicted to Bioshock"

"Um..." She was clueless

"Yeah exactly now can you pull this out please"

Mako pulled the needle out replaced my bandages. The next couple of hours were quiet so I decided to repair my mp3 player. The damage was not acually that bad just some out of place circut boards, I'm just lucky it wasn't worse.

At about 9:00pm Ryuko came into my room and sat on the bed.

"There's something I want to show you can you be ready in 10 minutes"

She seemed out of place like something was bothering her.

She took me to a hill, a really high hill it was about 15 minutes away from the city.

"Why did you bring me here, to this mountain I'm guessing?" I asked almost completely confused.

"Come to the top and I'll show you"

The hill wasn't that hard to climb, my wounds limited me but I managed to make it to the top.

"I Never knew My father he was too busy to keep me so I started living in the dorms at school" She began

"But I remember one time when I was small we came up here"

"Here's the best part"

She stood up, I had no idea what she ment.

"HELLO!" She yelled as loud as she could

There was a very clear echo the clearest I've ever heard.

"See, and nobody can hear you"

I pretended to be angry for emphesis.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"KAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHNNNN" I yelled as loud as I could

She giggled at me.

"You're something else you know that right?"

"You too" I told her

We both laid down on the ground with the top of our heads facing eachother. We stared at the stars, She put her arm up at an angle facing me, I lightly grabbed her hand and our arms fell to the side. It was peaceful enough that we fell asleep on the hill.

Have you ever opened Microsof Power Point and have just come up with insane project like "Why do I lick door knobs" And then contemplate what you would put in the power point.

And you can't say Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto are not an Amazing team. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for waiting after a week of no chapter

Chapter:4

When I woke up Ryuko was gone and I found a note in my hand

Devlin I've gone back to Mako's go to your house and get everything you need and bring it back to Mako's -Ryuko

The walk home was long and quiet nobody was outside the town was empty, this was confusing but I didn't want to find out. I got to my house and the door was locked, I didn't have a key so I picked up a rock and smashed the window. I climbed through the window being carful of broken glass. I started unplugging my computers and speakers.  
Then I had a flashback of some kind, It made me dizzy and I almost passed out.

(Flashback) 5 years ago Devlins father:Son this is important, if you ever have to move out go into this closet press this green button (Opening in the floor is uncovered) come down here enter the code 1478 press the red button and the locker inside should should have an explanation to why I'm showing you this.  
(Flashback end)

I started talking to myself.

"Wow that was weird, 5 years ago my father showed me that. It was 2 days before his disappearance"

I opened the closet in the small hallway, Pressed the green button and the floor opened like before. I walked down the stairs and entered 1478 into the keypad and pressed the red button. When the steel door opened I walked inside and found a large locker, Supriseingly there was no lock but there was a handle that was a little rusted.  
The first thing I saw was a large note.

Devlin If you are reading this note that means you are being kicked out of your home and I am sorry. The time is now that you know my secret. There was a man that wants me dead I will not tell you his name for reasons of my own. If you are reading this note that also means I'm dead or missing. You are about to start a new life,  
a life of being unknown you will live in the shadows your enimies will fear your existence,  
fear your anger and above all fear your power.  
there is a suit in here that will automatically change itself to fit you, but your power will come from the mask inside it has the equall power of a four star uniform it has 40% life fibers within it.  
The mask also shows who you are as in who you are with. The mask has five different abilities, Stealth,  
Firearms specialties, Explosives, unarmed or melee combat and one power all you have to do is draw K-9 in the dirt it should blink red twice, remember the name of the dog we had all you have to do is call him and he will help you he can't die but he will disapear for 10 minutes if he takes too much damage. Son I now welcome you to the Ghosts.

I looked to the left and there was the black suit, it was more of a sevice uniform it had a small patch on the side that had a skull that looked like the one on the mask. There was a box on the bottom of the locker it was a fair size. I opened the box there was a note on the inner lid.

These three weapons Two guns and a combat knife not normal guns they are specially made for the Ghosts they are able to penetrate a uniform with 50% life fibers they use standard ammuntion.  
DO NOT LOSE THESE GUNS AND KNIFE they are vital for fighting.

Inside the box there was a M9A1 pistol, a SC-2010 assault rife, a Combat knife, two fragmentation grenades and two tear gas grenades. there were 5 full clips for each gun and enough ammunition for three more clips for both guns and two scilencers. I loaded the guns put on my uniform and put my pistol in its holster, put my rifle on its holster on my back and seathed my knife.

I stared at my mask wondering if I should join the Ghosts. I took a deep breath and said to myself

"I am a Ghost!"

I put the mask on and felt great power, then the feeling faded as I ran up the stairs I heard people break the door down and enter my home. I quickly hid in the closet and closed the floor. I threw a tear gas grenade and then I heard violent coughing I sneaked out of the closet and ran into a one star student. It was like my brain knew what to do, I got out my pistol put the barrel on his throat and pulled the trigger. The sound echoed through the room. I quickly put my back against the wall and attached the scilencer and ran for the back window I saw five more students at the back, I quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher, threw it into the room and shot it in mid air when it got close to them. The explosion of the metal killed them. I remembered my computers, I ran into my room grabbed my most important one put it in a backpack, and ran out the back. I had only one thing on my mind.

(I have to get to Mako's)

How did this chapter go. Should I continue with this or start antother story where I'm a Ghost. I'm accepting requests through PM and reply. If I continue with the Ghosts story here trust me it won't ruin this story. It's just a way for Devlin to fight without music. I might even mix the two :). Thank you for all who went to my youtube and saw my face on my very fist blog. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all who sent your submission through PM. And to all of the people from Canada that read my story. Rob Ford Is Fucking awesome.  
If you were wondering. Devlin's mask is the same as the one you see in the main menu of the game. So Logan's mask.

I had my hands in my pockets as I walked to what seemed to be my new town was still empty everyone was still in their houses. The thought of taking off the mask entered my head over and over but I had no other choice to keep it on. Not only did it give me the ability to fight, but it also hid my identity. The wind picked up some dust and I remembered that I can call on my canine companion to aid me or I can call him just to have him present. I guess I was thinking for too long because I ran in to the back door at Mako's. I twisted the handle on the door and realized it was locked, I started knocking on the door when nobody came I thought that no one was home. I stepped back 2 meters and smashed the door down. I wiped the dust off of me, then something hit me in the head. I saw Mako screaming and throwing things at me.

"Mako calm down" I tried to tell her that it was me then I remembered

(Oh shit! I'm still wearing the mask)

I took off the mask and Mako stared at me with tears in her eyes, she was scared and confused but when she realized it was me she ran over and threw her arms around me and put her head into my shoulder,It calmed the last bit of anger I was feeling, her body was warm and comforting and because her breasts were pressed up tightly against my chest.

(Man she has a big size for someone her age)

I was always nervous around girls so I was starting to feel uncomfortable, I lightly tried to push Mako back but she didn't want to let go of me.

"Why would you scare me like that Devlin?" She asked as she finally let go of me and wiped her tears away.

"I didn't mean to scare you Mako"

"Why were you wearing that mask then?"

I sat down and started to explain to her the whole story from as far back as I can remember.

"Wow you and Ryuko didn't know your fathers that well and both of your fathers had a uniform for each of you" Mako said as I finished my story.

"Maybe your fathers knew each other?"

"Very unlikely, My father was always out of the country"

"So where is Ryuko?" I asked Mako

"She just left for that big school fight I'm watching because I'm a No-Star but I think you should go if your mask is basically a four star uniform"

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"They're all watching the fight live on TV" Mako said with pure exitment

"I'm going to go watch the fights" Mako said as she walked out of the room

I was left in the room with my thoughts.

(I should go to the school and earn my place as a student, but why the fuck do we have to fight to get in what the actual fuck. Oh I should bring my Mp3 player)

The walk uphill to the school was as shitty as it's alway been. At the top there were some dead but mostly unconscious students.

"This school is really fucked up" I said to my self climbing over the body mountain

I put the mask on and was flooded with power again. I saw Ryuko fighting with one of the Elite four. 7 students charged me I took out my SC-2010 and shot three of them in the head then I put my rifle on my back and whipped out my knife, I was in a ready stance and I slashed my knife to the right cutting his throat, the next one came at me and I hooked her legs so she fell on her knees I drove the knife downwards into her head the blood came up like a fountain. The next three pinned me to the ground and started beating me. I couldn't get up, then I remembered the call. I drew a very poor K-9 into the ground it flashed a dim orange-red.

"RILEY!" I shouted as loud as I could

The shout was so loud Ryuko and her opponent looked over the edge of the platform they were fighting on.

"What you think someone here will help y..."

A one of the students pinning me down said, but they were cut off by an adult German shepard that Jumped and clamped his teeth on her throat. there were still two students but they were in shock and I was able to get my arm free so I quickly pulled my M9 out and put a bullet through both of their heads I stood up and Riley rushed to my side again. I heard a voice from the platform above.

"Tell me who you are masked pig" Satsuki Kiryuin Demanded

"I am a Ghost that is all you'll ever know" I told her as I realized my mask had also slighly changed my voice

"Uzu Sanageyama take care of him and remove his mask" She commanded

"A platform raised from the ground, It's was positioned about a meter away from where Ryuko was fighting"

There were metal bars that allowed me to climb up the side of the base. I reached the top and Uzu was waiting for me. Riley disappeared into particles and reformed on the platform.

"Who ever you are, be careful his eyes are sewn shut and he can sense every movment you make before even make it!" Ryuko yelled

"Stay here boy" I told Riley

She was right every move I made I was swatted back over and over. I would have been smashed if Riley had not tried to attack him, Riley hit the ground and disappeared.

"Riley" I cried out at the temporary death of my companion

"Damn it!" I smashed my fist on the ground

"Aw did your little pathetic dog die" Uzu mocked

For no reason Survival started playing and it skipped to the end, Uzu started to charge me and I can remember every thing that happened with the lyrics of the song.

{So get your ideas, stack your ammo But don't come unless you come to battle, I'm mad now jump in the saddle}  
A dark black energy started to form around me I threw my guns to the side and pulled out my knife

{This is it, it's what you eat, sleep, piss and shit Live, breathe, your whole existence just consists of this}  
I charged Uzu and he counter attacked me like had before but his attacks proved useless, I reached him and I punched him and he flew back

{Refuse to quit, fuse is lit, can't diffuse the wick I don't do this music shit, I lose my shit}  
I dashed up to him and he managed to blow me back, I landed on my feet he came at me

{Ain't got shit to lose, it's the moment of truth it's all I know how to do, as soon as I get thrown in the booth, I spit}  
his swords broke as they hit me, my knife was surrounded in the black energy then it turned into a katana with a pure black blade

{But my respect is overdue, I'm showing you the flow no one do cause I don't own no diploma for school, I quit!}  
We charged each other I cut off the right arm and it slid off moments after I stopped

{So there's nothing for me to fall back on, I know no other trades so you'd better trade your fucking mics in for some tool-box-es}  
He rapidly attacked me with the left arm and I deflected every attack with my hands

{Cause you'll never take my pride from me it'll have to be pried from me, so pull out your pliers and your screwdrivers}  
He started to launch rockets at me I felt nothing but a little heat with every rocket that hit me

{But I want you to doubt me, I don't want you to buh-lieve cause this is something that I must use to suc-ceed}  
The dust cleared and I ran for his suit all of his counter attacks hit me but had no effect

{And if you don't like me then fuck you! Self es-teem must be fucking shooting through-the-roof cause trust me My skin is too thick and bul-let proof to touch me I can see why the fuck I disgust you}  
I Slammed my foot on the foot of his armor, I lifted his armor and it started to rip in half there was a bright white explosion

{I must be a-llergic to failure cause everytime I come close to it I just sneeze, but I just go atchoo then achieve!}  
This is survival of the fittest This is do or die this is the winner takes it all so take it all, so take it all}  
Even with his suit destroyed he still swung at me, I caught his fist, twisted his arm, launched my knee into his stomach, he fell onto his knees then I punched him in the face and I knocked him out

The black energy started to fade away, and my knife turned back to normal. I seathed my knife, picked up my guns and holstered them.

"Good night mother fucker" I said to his limp body as I walked by

"Impossible!" Satsuki shouted

"Deafeat is always the outcome when you fuck with me!" I replied

I had not realized that Ryuko saw the whole fight while she waited for her next fight to begin. I turned around and saw her wide eyed and her jaw was almost dropped.

"You have proven worthy of this school, I demand you for your name" Satsuki called out

"Call me The Ghost" I told her

I jumped down from the platform and walked through the front gate, when I got out I was rejoined by Riley.

"Riley you're back!" I said exitedly

I walked the lonely dirt road with man's best friend at my side.


End file.
